La pareja ideal
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Fuu esta molesta con Ferio y sus bromas pesadas, pero a fin de cuentas de todas las parejas de MKR son la más solida, dedicado a mis amigas Hannah-FG y Linis.02, espero les guste...


**Songfic "La pareja ideal"**

**Interpretes: Jorge Muñiz y Myriam**

Un chico de cabello verde caminaba por los pasillos despeinando su cabellera, su esposa estaba molesto con él y tenía razón, sus bromas un poco pesadas la sacaban de quicio, nunca perdía la compostura, pero esta mañana lo hizo y de una forma que lo sorprendió. Recordó el primer momento en el que la vio, su vida cambio por completo, su corazón se lleno de felicidad, pero cuando regreso a su mundo, una parte se fue con ella, ya que jamás tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ella.

Cuando regreso a luchar con sus amigas contra Deboner, no lo creía, se sentía agradecido que ella estuviera nuevamente con él, a pesar de la situación en ese momento, cuando su mundo las llamo de regreso, tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pero no como él lo hubiera querido, además que la cercanía entre ella creció, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él y eso…le dolía en el alma. Pasaron 4 años cuando regresaron las chicas a Céfiro, recordó como la beso apasionadamente y la abrazo delante de todos cuando las vieron en la sala de trono y como ella le correspondió el beso, sabía que lo amaba.

**Eres lo que a mi vida le ha dado todo  
>Eres sensacional.<strong>

Una chica cargaba a su pequeño bebe en el cuarto muy disgustada por lo sucedido por el bromista de su esposo, se acordaba de la broma y se ponía más roja, aunque después se tranquilizo y se dio cuenta de que no le hablado de la mejor forma delante de todos. Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez, no confiaba en el, es más lo creía un mentiroso, pero cuando él las ayudo tanto, el sentimiento cambio, además de que desde que lo vio siempre le había gustado. Cuando se fue de Céfiro por primera vez deseo poder despedirse, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad y vivió un año lamentándose.

Cuando regresaron la segunda vez, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba y se sentía fatal por el acontecimiento de Esmeralda cuando Ferio le confesó que el pilar era su hermana. Cuando derrotaron a Deboner y las Guerreras Mágicas ya no eran necesarias, regresaron a su mundo, aunque se despidieron, ella deseo con su corazón volverlo a ver. Cuando Hikaru y Umi no pudieron con el amor que tenían dentro al igual que ella, pudieron regresar a Céfiro…se sonrojo cuando recordó a Ferio corriendo hacia su dirección y le planto tremendo beso que jamás imagino.

**Y tú con tu ternura  
>Me has ensenado a sentir lo que es el verdadero amor.<br>**

Ferio mientras se sentaba en la fuente recordó aquel bochornoso momento en el cual después del beso no podía articular palabra, recordó a Fuu roja como tomate, había deseado tanto su regreso, que ahora que la tenia frente a él, no podía distinguir si era un sueño o no, cuando Fuu le dijo "te amo y te extrañe tanto" Ferio la abrazó con una gran sonrisa, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, tal vez jamás lo perdonaría.

Sabes quiero pedirte que nunca cambies  
>Me gusta asi tu forma de ser.<p>

Fuu se sentía fatal, recordó la mirada que su esposo le dio en el comedor y el cómo se fue con la mirada perdida, incluso Umi y Clef que estaban casados y peleaban a más no poder, se sintieron intimidados con los gritos de la guerrera de viento. Fuu recordaba y se maldijo internamente, recordó cuando Ferio le jugo las primeras bromas y como ella le molestaban ya que eran agua y aceite, el era tan risueño y tan juguetón, ella era muy seria y respetuosa. Aunque explotó, ella amaba esa parte de él, no quería que el cambiara.

Nunca, nunca lo pienses  
>Esto que siento por ti hace más grande mi vivir. <p>

Mientras Ferio escuchaba a los pajarillos cantar, decidió encerrarse en la biblioteca del castillo, recordando todos los bellos momentos en los cuales estuvieron juntos. Como olvidar aquel día en el que convenció a Guiruclef muy a pesar, a preparar un hechizo para que ella se distrajera con un espectáculo para su cumpleaños y pedirle matrimonio, todo había salido perfecto, todas las chicas incluyendo a su esposa, se quedaron baboseando las figuras bailarinas que Guruclef había creado "especialmente para el cumpleaños de Fuu" cuando Ferio de repente se planto entre las figuras y le pidió matrimonio. Fuu corrió a abrazarlo, jamás se espero una sorpresa tan linda.

**Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor  
>Todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos.<br>Porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en mundo igual  
>Siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal<strong>

Fuu recordó por su parte, todos los años que estuvo sin él, mucho chicos la invitaron a salir ya que después de dos años se había operado los ojos para quitarse esas molestas gafas, con esto había atraído a muchos pretendientes, más de los que ya tenía, pero siempre pensó en "su amado Ferio" la persona por la cual su corazón no podía latir ni pertenecer para nadie más, su corazón se oprimió al pensar que su amado Ferio jamás la perdonaría por el penoso incidente en el comedor. Lloró bajito, lloró en silencio para no despertar a la pequeña criatura que tenía en su regazo, fruto del amor entre su amado Ferio y ella. Se limpio las lagrimas, coloco al bebe en su cuna y salió a su búsqueda.

**Antes de conocerte todo era triste  
>No se cómo pude estar sin ti.<br>Y yo no imaginaba  
>Esto que en mi floreció y ahora me hace tan feliz.<strong>

Ferio después de estar un buen rato meditándolo, concluyo que no tenía otra opción más que ofrecerle una disculpa y suplicarle de rodillas que no lo dejará, la ansiedad empezó a apoderarse de él y corrió hacia el cuarto que compartían, esperando ansiosamente encontrarla allí. Recordó la primera noche que pasaron juntos, fue justo después de su compromiso, una suave mano se deslizo en su torso desnudo mientras en dormía, se despertó inquieto al sentir esos suaves dedos sobre su piel, no podía ser su amada, ella es una persona muy tímida y educada, sin embargo al despertarse se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, Fuu lo empezó a besar con pasión, -"te amo Ferio"- susurro en su oído, mientras se entregaba a el, Ferio salió de la habitación yendo al único lugar donde creía que la encontraría.

**Sabes quiero pedirte que nunca cambies  
>Me gusta así tu forma de ser.<strong>

**Nunca, nunca lo pienses  
>Esto que siento por ti hace más grande mi vivir.<br>**

Fuu caminaba en el bosque del silencio tratando de ubicar aquel árbol donde lo encontró la primera vez. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo pero no fue así, tal vez el estaba muy molesto o sentido por los gritos que salieron de su boca esa mañana, se sentía fatal, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, recordó las hermosas palabras de Ferio cuando Guruclef los caso, -"Comencé a vivir desde que te conocí, desde ese momento te ame y te amare toda la vida, mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, desde que te encontré, no me siento solo, gracias por estar a mi lado,

_**"Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor  
>Todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos.<strong>_

_**Porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en mundo igual  
>Siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal."-<strong>_ digo Ferio en la ceremonia

Mientras Ferio se adentraba al bosque del silencio, recordó cuando pro primera vez Fuu no fue a desayunar al comedor, se le hizo muy extraño, además de que tenía varias días comportándose extrañamente, no habían peleado, incluso sus bromas no la habían molestado, la encontró en su árbol, en el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez y se preocupo, -¡Fuu!, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?-, pregunto el muy preocupado, -Estoy embarazada Ferio…vamos a ser padres-, Fuu esperaba otra reacción de su parte, a lo mejor que era muy joven para ser padre o que deseaba que estuvieran solos un tiempo más, pero la guerrera esbozo una gran sonrisa al sentir los labios de su amado y los brazos alrededor de él, -me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo Ferio. Suspiro y le entro una gran necesidad de encontrarla.

**Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor  
>Todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos.<br>Porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en mundo igual  
>Siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal.<strong>

-¡Fuu! Te he buscado por todos lados, he estado vuelto un loco-, dijo Ferio desde abajo gritándole a la guerrera, Fuu se limpio algunas lagrimas, -Por favor perdóname, soy un imbécil, te prometo jamás volverte a hacer bromas te lo juro, por favor no me dejes perdóname-, dijo Ferio arrodillándose e implorando su perdón, Fuu no lo resistió mas, bajo con un salto desde el árbol, y lo abrazo, -Perdóname tu a mí, perdí los estribos con la broma que me jugaste…el bebe e hizo pasar muy mala noche, y me sentí muy mal cuando me asustaste teniendo al bebe en los brazos, me estaba quedando dormida en el comedor cuando me asustaste con la silla, me pegue en la cara con el plato y me embarre de todo el desayuno con tal de que el bebe no se lastimara, era obvio que iba a perder los estribos-, dijo la guerrera un poco fría, Ferio noto esto, -¡Te juro que jamás te volveré a jugar una broma, por favor, perdóname-, dijo Ferio en lagrimas, -No quiero que cambies Ferio, amo tu forma de ser, pero no le hagas bromas tan pesadas y menos cuando el bebe no le deja dormir, ¿te parece?-, termino la guerrera dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, -Te amo Fuu, de verdad que eres el amor de mi vida-, dijo acariciando su cara, -Yo también te amo mi amado Ferio, siempre seremos la pareja ideal-, dijo la guerrera aferrándolo a su pecho, -Tienes razón…siempre seremos la pareja ideal-, dijo Ferio con una gran sonrisa.

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, especialmente dedicado a mis amigas Hannah FG y Linis.02, espero les guste chicas, con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Jessica.**


End file.
